A new perspective
by Justme210
Summary: An ichihime fanfiction. It's a story told from Ichigo's perspective.


1\. When powerful dissapear, a new one took the another place

When you're powerful you have a lot of responsibilities and you can easily to miss how important are people who are near you. You can say that's my story. A story about an ex-shinigami what finally descovered what he loved the most.

It was the first week since I was ready to lose my powers. I recovered myself pretty well, but Inoue still insists to check me daily. It was really strange in the first days, I was accustomed to her since the first moment, but now I'm feeling well knowing that she's around me. Now she covered my body with her shield. It's odd that when I'm feeling her spirutual energy I'm relaxed and I'm feeling that I can defeat all the bad things in the world. Shit, that sounds like syrupy statement. Hell no, it's not my type. It's already bad that I like one of my friends, but thinking like that...

\- Shit... (I spoke without to realize that I was speaking loud)  
\- Kurosaki-kun, are you alright ? ( She was looking at me with a worried gaze. I don't like to lie her, but I could never say to her the truth)  
\- It's alright, Inoue. It's nothing to worry about ?  
\- Ok.

I can see in her eyes that she doesn't bealive me. Of course she doesn't. I don't know how but she always knew when something is bothering me. It was always so ? The shield disappeared. Inoue had raised herself and she was watching on the window. Her big eyes were chasing each snowflake's dance till they embraced the ground. After some minutes of peace she turned to me. Her face become a little happier.

\- It started to snow. (She spoke)  
\- Yes.  
\- Commonly, me and my onii-chan surpassed who can collect the most snowflakes. But no one won. They melted themselves before we can see how won.  
\- Nice.  
\- Yes, it was. But you can do that with your sisters. I know that you will enjoy your time.  
\- I'm not in that mode. Sorry, Inoue.  
\- You must to go out. You didn't get out from this house. And don't tell me that you did, because Yuzu told me the truth. I'm worrying about you. (That sadness from her eyes hit me right in my heart. Damn it.) I know that you're scared. It's normal I guess, but if you're going to stay here yours powers won't stay here with you. Your reyatsu is dissapearing slowly and if you're going to stay here nothing will be changed. (I catched her wrist. Her eyes grow big and she was attempt at all my gestures. I opened my mouth, but the words didn't come so easily like I wanted)  
\- I... I... I... Am sorry, Inoue.

Shit. Why must I to be so bad at talking. I was trying to hide my emotions, my weakness for her, maybe and my regret that I behaved like an idiot on the window. I wanted to destroy something. She can see by me, she knows me better that myself. Maybe she's right. Despite I don't regret my decision, I'm scared. Fuck. I'm scared of too many things. I'm such a failure. Soon I sensed her arms embraced my back. Her small and fragile hands calmed me down. It was feelimg good, too good. If that was a drug, it would not bother to me to be addicted to it. Her hands removed from my parka. A little smile was on my face.

\- Thank you, Inoue.  
\- Um... It's nothing to thank me, Kurosaki-kun. (I could swear that she was blushing. Probably because I didn't do nothing. Hell, I don't know how to be with her right now. It's hard to be like myself, because she isn't like the way I know her before. Probably I don't have a sense.) Kurosaki-kun ?  
\- Yes ?  
\- I... Must to go. It's late and Tatsuski-chan is training till late.  
\- I will go with you.  
\- What ? No... You don't need to do that. It's still light outside and I'm far away from your house.  
\- So ? You said that I must go outside and now you close me here ? ( I'm saying with a grin on my face. She was starting to blush and to gesticulate)  
\- I ... I didn't want to say like that... I mean... I didn't wanted to weary you or to make you to do what you don't what to do...  
\- Good. Get your jacket. We're leaving.

Inoue was really surprised by my new behavior. Who wouldn't ? Despite my comportament she trusted me. She followed me down stairs till we arrived in hall. There we stopped to change ourselved and after that I shouted that we're leaving. Of course my stupid dad must to humiliate me. He came from the kitchen using his ,,Ishin kick-shot" un the other words he wanted to kick my head with his stupid lef. Of course I didn't have a problem to stop him, but that bastard made a diversion and hit me with his another leg.  
\- Motherfucker... You're playing with my nerves.  
\- Ichigo, Ichigo... This is the way you're talking with the man who gave you life ? (And I hit his head)  
\- That's the way I'm talking with you, idiot. I asked you milion of times to don't make such scenes in front of Inoue. This is so fucking complicate ?  
\- You're killing all the fun.  
\- Don't play with...  
\- Kurosaki-kun ?  
\- Yes, Inoue ? What's up ?  
\- Can we go now ?  
\- Of course. And old man we will continue our discussion when I'm back.  
I closed the door loud, and Inoue winced a little but she come faster after me. She was silent, probably she was thinking about something. I'm hoping that the odds habits of my familly didn't scare her. It will be unpleasant to not heve her around. When we reached the half of the way she descided to tell me about her thoughts or at least that is what I'm hoping for.

\- You father is acting like that because is happy for you...  
\- Happy ?  
\- Of course, silly. In the last days you were better. I can told you that because I felt your energy and I know your comportament. Probably is hard for you I cannot imagine you're going through.  
\- It's all odd. And the old man pissed me off. (Shr gingled)  
\- I must to admit, I'm a little jealous of you. You have a familly what cares about you. It's so nice.  
\- Without them sometimes will be easily.  
\- I doubt. - Why ?  
\- Because never is easy to be alone. Despite all the bad things a familly is real awesome. They near you, they support you, they listen to you, they're simply there when you have the most need. The must not do something special. Only to be. I'm talking about a nonsense, isn't I ? ( I wasn't careful at my lost look. I was thinking about all of what she said, and she have right, again. I'm lucky, in a odd way. )  
\- No, it's ok. You're right. Familly is important.

She simply offered me a sweet smile and I offered it ba k to her. All discussions with her ar so easily, I'm feeling free, confident, tranquil. I can lose myself in her sensation. But the final of the road was here. And I must to return to my house. Her voice stopped me.

\- Wait, Kurosaki-kun !  
\- Is it all ok ?  
\- Yes, but I was thinking. You want to stay with me a little ? I have something for you .  
\- For me ?  
\- Mhm...  
\- What is it ?  
\- If you will come in you will see.  
\- Ok.

She made me curious. What she wanted to give to me ? Why ? I entered in the livingroom and I zat myself down on the sofa. Of course this is not first time when I come here, but for this time I'm feeling uncomfortable. My hollow's instincts went mad. That bastard... I will kill him next time. I hate when he have power on me. He will only make me to be more strange. Shit. Orihime sat next to me with a small box in her hands. I took it and I looked at it from all sides. She was so impatient to see my reaction so I unfastened the bow and walls of box felt. In the box was a silver barcelet with a pendant like my shinigami badge. It was so good made that I can swear that it was.

\- Do you like it ?  
\- Of course I do. But where did you buy it ?  
\- From nowhere.

\- I made it. You know that you slept a long time in Soul Society ? In that time I descovered one new tehnique. I can make all I'm imagining. So I was thinking for a gift for you and I come with this idea.  
\- You're cool.

Her cheeks turned in read and she murmured thank you. I put with care her gift on my wrist. It was fiting perfect. When I turned back my gaze to her our gazes met each other. It was a different look in her eyes or maybe just now saw I ? She was more fragile that I ever had known her and it seems that she was waiting from all her heart for me to make a move. Did I get the mesage fine or my desire is so big that I cannot think with lucidity. When she was approached to me a little I just sensed that it is the right moment. I put my right hand on her soft skin and I lowered myself to catch her lips in a kiss. When our lips met a strange thrill caught me and so does she. It was so intense that our tongueges got out to experience new things. Her taste was so sweet that I almost eat her. She gingled.

\- You're going to eat me..  
\- And that's a problem ?  
\- No, sir.  
\- Good.

And our lips and tongues danced together for all the rest of the night.

******** 


End file.
